


My OTP Prompts (from my stories!)

by LemonOwl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonOwl/pseuds/LemonOwl
Summary: These are all my OTP's from multiple stories I have written! I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. Lucy/Petunia

“That’s hot.” Petunia mused and Lucy perked up from where she was kneeling on the ground. “The fuck are you going on about now?” Lucy snarked as she continued kneeling so she could pick up the scattered mess on the ground. Lucy wasn’t looking where she was going and knocked a vase on the ground, shattering it to pieces. “I’m talking about you, kneeling. Looks hot.” Petunia piped up and it made her lover groan. “Shut up and help me pick up the rest of this shit.” “It’ll be fine. And anyway, we should totally do something about that kneeling problem of yours.” Petunia waggled her brows and Lucy glared at her, daring her to say something else. “I fucking hate you.” “You love me, don’t lie.”


	2. Lotus/Mavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used a prompt generator for all of these prompts

Lotus used her magic to whip together leaf piles and squealed when she saw how huge the mounds were. “Mavy! Come out here, you gotta see this!” Lotus called and waited for the thundering footsteps of her wife to sound out. “What is it Otus? Are you hurt?” the loud ogress said once she came into view and Lotus turned to look at her wife. Mavis was wearing a sweater and comfy looking pants while also rocking a pair of woolen socks. She had Jonah in her arms and looked content with watching her wife stack piles and piles of leaves on top of each other. “I’m not hurt! Look! Leaf piles!” Lotus jumped up and down in glee while Mavis looked relieved. “You wanna jump in the leaf piles?” “Of course my dearest!” Lotus informed and Mavis let out a deep chuckle. Jonah gurgled happily as she pulled on her mother’s hair. “Leaf mommy! I want a leaf!” Jonah sang as Mavis moved towards the leaf pile and set her down. “Look Jonah, leaves!” “Come on, let’s jump into them!”


	3. Bula/Artemis:‘Bula and Artemis playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room to’

Soft jazz played throughout the cabin of the ship and Artemis grinned happily. She loved this song and she knew exactly who was playing it. “Bula, my deep-sea pearl, what are you doing?” Artemis asked as she opened the door to her room and revealed her wife leaning against her water tank, swaying and splashing about. “Arty! I’ve missed you dearly. Come dance with me, hm?” “You don’t have to ask my love.” Artemis waltzed to the other side of the room to grab hold of her partner's hands. Bula blushed and hummed, gently squeezing her wife’s hands with vigor as she swayed along to the soothing beat. The upper half of Bula’s body was out of the salty water while her lower body stayed curled in the tank. Her dark yellow tentacles flickered back and forth as her wife gripped her damp waist with a seductive smirk. They hummed in unison, taking small moments to lean in and grace each other's lips. This was contented bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like them!


End file.
